danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mukuro Ikusaba
Mukuro Ikusaba (戦刃 むくろ Ikusaba Mukuro) jest jedną z postaci występujących w [[Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc|'Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc']] oraz drugą antagonistką w Danganronpa. Mukuro została przyjęta do Hope's Peak Academy jako Ultimate Żołnierz '(超高校級の「軍人」''chō kōkō kyū no “gunjin.”). Od dziecka była trenowana na żołnierza, dlatego jest bardzo dobra i w walce na bronie i w walce na pięści. Posiada także nadludzką szybkość. Mukuro jest tajemniczym 16 uczniem i starszą siostrą bliźniaczką Junko Enoshimy. Była członkiem '''Ultimate Rozpaczy. Po pierwszym morderstwie zostaje zabita przez Monokumę (kontrolowanego przez jej siostrę) po złamaniu zasad. Ma bardziej znaczącą rolę w Danganronpa Zero oraz występuje w alternatywnym zakończeniu w Danganronpa IF. Mukuro także pojawiła się w Zetsubou-hen jako siostra Rozpaczy wraz z Junko. Powraca także w mandze Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer. Wygląd Mukuro jest podobna wyglądem do jej siostry Junko, ale widać między nią a jej siostrą różnice. Oczy Mukuro są mniejsze od Junko oraz mają kolor niebieski. Jej biust jest także znacznie mniejszy. Ma krótkie, czarne włosy i na nosie piegi. Posiada tatuaż Fenrir na jej prawej ręce, który ukrywa, gdy była przebrana za Junko. Osobowość Będąc Ultimate Soldier, Mukuro jest bezlitosna i może zabić innych bez żadnych wyrzutów. Wydaje się być obojętna wobec innych osób prócz swej siostry Junko lub jej miłości - Makoto. W przeciwieństwie do jej siostry, nie ma sadystycznych zapędów do ranienia albo zabijania ludzi, ale w tym samym czasie, ukazuje niewielkie współczucie do innych cierpiących osób. Pomimo bycia niezwykłym żołnierzem, Mukuro nie potrafi zrozumieć swoich emocji. Ma widoczną słabość w interakcjach z innymi ludźmi, zachowując się bezemocjonalnie i obojętnie wobec większości osób. Ma zimny, poważny wyraz twarzy oraz chłodną osobowość. Nie jest dobra w negocjacjach z innymi i w planowaniu taktyki, pomimo swej sławy z bycia wspaniałym żołnierzem. Kiedy jest całkowicie nieustraszona jako żołnierz, dziewczyna boi się niektórych sytuacji emocjonalnych. Od lat wobec Mukuro była stosowana przemoc werbalna i psychiczna przez jej siostrę. Wie jedynie jak wykonywać zadania, polecone przez Junko i przestrzega je, niezależnie czy się z nimi zgadza czy nie. Mukuro pragnie pochwały siostry oraz akceptacji i zrobi niemal wszystko, by je zdobyć. Z tego powodu, Mukuro pozwala sobie być wykorzystywana przez Junko i bierze jej wyzwiska do serca. Mukuro wierzy, że jest jedyną osobą, która rozumie swoją siostrę i chce jej sprawić radość, więc będzie mogła zostać przy boku Junko, nawet kiedy Junko ją obraża. Czuje przyjemność, kiedy Junko stara się zranić, nawet ją zabić, wiedząc, iż jeśli to jej się uda, siostra doświadczy wtedy ukochaną rozpacz. Czasami ukazana jest także z przerażającą obesją do siostry, będąc zachwyconą oraz rumieniąc się. Według jej aktorki głosowej, Mukuro zachowuje się kobieco, krucho, a nawet słodko, kiedy jest towarzystwie siostry, a opisana jest jako "masochistka, która kocha swoją młodszą siostrzyczkę". Jednak podczas walki, jej surowa i ponura osobowość wychodzi, a ona staje się całkowicie inną osobą. Zdolności Ultimate Soldier Mukuro była zainteresowana wojskiem od dziecka. W szkole podstawowej wygrała turniej survival game i zaczęła pisać dla magazynów wojskowych. Zaczęła swój trening wojskowy od bardzo młodego wieku. Był on efektywny w obu wariantach: broń palna oraz walka wręcz. Kiedy Mukuro stara się przekroczyć swoje limity, potrafi wejść w stan walki, gdzie jej szybkość i refleks zwiększają się do nieludzkiego poziomu. Kiedy była młoda, dołączyła do elitarnej grupy najemników "Fenrir" i ani razu nie była ranna na polu bitwy. Potrafiła walczyć na równi z Peko Pekoyamą (Ultimate Swordswoman), braćmi Madarai oraz Sakurą Ogami (Ultimate Martial Artist) w Danganronpa IF. Mimo bycia Ultimate Soldier, Mukuro ma okropną zdolność negocjacji. Historia Przed Tragedią es:Mukuro Ikusaba en:Mukuro Ikusaba fr:Mukuro Ikusaba Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 1 Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc